


Zip Line

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared and the reader go zip lining, but the reader’s panic sets in and it’s a lot less fun and a lot more scary than they wanted.





	Zip Line

You looked across the platform at Jared, excitement on his face.  He had brought you to an adventure course in central Texas, full of ropes activities and horses, excited to share the experience with you.  

You were just as excited for him, you just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Of course, the workers at the adventure course were well knowledgeable and had answered every possible question, and you knew that an elephant could be held up by one of these ropes, so there was no way you would fall the 50 feet to the ground as you zip lined.

It was still nerve wreaking, though.

The facilitator behind you was checking your carbineers, walkie-talkie-ing to the person at the other platform where you’d land, letting them know that you were ready.  Your heart was beating hard, and Jared must have seen the nervousness in your face as he reached his long arm out toward you.

As his fingertips touched your face below your helmet you were wearing, he smiled.  “It’s all good, babe,” he said softly, and you nodded back, too nervous to form words.

“Alright y’all, we ready?” the facilitator asked, and Jared nodded before looking back at you.  You took a deep breath and nodded as well, not wanting to let Jared down.

“Okay, we’ll count down from three, you two jump at 0.  That way, you’ll be zipping right next to each other for the most part.  Weight makes you go faster or slower, so you might not stay right next to each other on your lines, but you can also zoom like Superman if you want to speed up.”

Your eyes widened at his words, not wanting to speed up in the least.  You nodded again, showing him you understood.

“Okay, let’s get going!” The facilitator grabbed his walkie again.  “Zipping!” he yelled into it, a static-y, “Zip on!” coming back.  

He grinned at the two of you, urging you forward past the white line on the platform.  You made the bad choice of looking downward, immediately gasping at how high you were in the trees.

“Do you want me to push you off when it’s time, or can you jump?” the facilitator asked calmly in your ear, proving to you that you were not the only one who had showed nerves around him before and he knew exactly what to say.  

You looked over at Jared, realizing that he couldn’t hear your conversation.  That made you feel a little bit better, knowing that Jared wasn’t worried about you, and you nodded.  “Yeah, push me.  I don’t think I can do it.”

He smiled, taking a step back while still being in reach of you.  “Okay, here we go!  3….2….1…”

His large hand pushed you off the platform and you screamed, the sound joined by Jared’s whoop of excitement.  You were rushing through the trees, the ground flashing by underneath you.  You realized that Jared was having the time of his life, obviously energized by the adrenaline rush, but you were feeling quite the opposite.

Dark spots were swimming at the edge of your vision, closing in quickly.  Your stomach tied in knots, immediately making you feel sick.  When you looked toward Jared next to you and could barely see his smiling face because of the blackness closing in, you shut your eyes tight, gripping the rope in front of you that was tied to your harness and letting the tears fall.

You didn’t know how long you were flying through the air – an hour, five minutes, thirty seconds – but you did hear Jared trying to talk to you and then get the attention of the people on the platform that you were approaching, telling them to catch you.

Hands pulled you to solid ground, but you still didn’t open your eyes.  You heard scrambling before arms were wrapped around you, Jared’s voice cooing in your ear.

“It’s alright, baby, you’re safe.  It’s over,” he was saying as his strong hands held you until you were unhooked from the zip line.  “You’re alright,” he said as he picked you up, moving away from the edge of the platform before sitting down, pulling you onto his lap.  “Hey, Y/N, babe.  Open your eyes for me?” he asked as he unhooked your helmet, his tender touch pushing your hair back from your face.  

You couldn’t do anything but press your face into his shirt, soaking it with your tears as you tried to calm down.  Your heart was still racing, but Jared began to talk you through a breathing exercise, encouraging you to match his pace.  

Finally you had calmed enough to stop crying, sniffling a bit as you pulled away from Jared.  You opened your eyes, seeing the worry in his face.

“Hey,” he said with a smile once you looked at him.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were so scared?”

You shook your head, not wanting to talk about it.  “Babe,” Jared continued.  “I want you to be comfortable telling me that you don’t want to do something.  It’s not fair to you to do something just because I like it or want to.”

You nodded, Jared hitting the nail on the head with the first thing he said.  You couldn’t say no to him, especially when he was so excited about sharing this experience with you.  You sniffed, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered into his hair.

“Don’t be sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry for not realizing how scared you were.”  Jared pulled away and looked you in the eye.  “We’re gonna get down from here and I’m going to take you home and give you a massage and make it up to you, okay?”

You gave Jared a small smile, grateful that he was already planning the next step to make your panic dissipate completely.

“Sounds great.”

Jared kissed you soundly on the lips before the two of you stood, hand in hand as you got off the platform and headed for the car.  Your day was looking much better already.


End file.
